Sensors are widely used in physics, chemistry and in various fields of engineering. Various magnitudes can be sensed using sensors, e.g., pressure and temperature.
For various applications, it can be desirable to provide particularly small sensors. Furthermore, there is generally a demand for particularly precise and for particularly sensitive sensors.